


Snap Out of It

by teacuphoneybee



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dissociation, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Smoking, dark's weird powers, wilford isn't good at asking for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: Wilford falls back on old habits, but Dark is used to damage control.(Takes place before Markiplier TV.)





	Snap Out of It

Dark could feel that something was off before he even opened the door.

Wilford is sitting in an armchair, staring into space. His leg is bouncing, and there’s a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers.

Judging from the pile in the ashtray this has been going on for a while. He doesn’t usually get this bad, at least not without Dark noticing.

Dark takes the gun from the table and hides it in his jacket. That’s the last thing Wilford needs to see right now. Not that Dark really cares if he shoots anyone - neither of them can die, and he couldn’t give less of a damn about anyone else. But having it out and dealing with those memories trying to resurface definitely isn’t helping his mental state.

He picks up the ashtray, glaring at it with disgust. Part of him is glad that neither of his… components had engaged in this particular habit. Their vices had been less conspicuous, at least. As much as he would love to throw it out, he knows how much Wilford likes it. He instead moves it to the other side of the table, hiding it behind the lamp. It just needs to be out of sight for now.

Wilford doesn’t so much as flinch as Dark walks over to stand in directly in front of him. Dark takes the still-lit cigarette out of his hand and stomps it out on the old wood floor.

This place isn’t even real, the damage won’t last.

Dark tries to get his attention a few times, making sure to keep his voice soft and even. He leans down, trying to meet Wilford’s empty gaze.

“William, I’m here.”

Dark places a hand on his knee.

“Will? Can you hear me?”

He doesn’t respond. Not even a blink.

Dark sighs, it really is bad this time.

He places his hand under Wilford’s chin, lifting his head gently so their eyes meet. Still no reaction. Dark shakes his head, trying to push through the discomfort of seeing his partner’s eyes so… vacant.

Dark takes a deep breath.

A high pitched ringing fills the air. The creeping shadows seem to replace any oxygen in the room - the pressure is suffocating.

Dark’s voice echoes around the room, “Wilford, wake up.”

He snaps his fingers.

Wilford blinks a few times before glancing around the room, clearly feeling lost. When he looks up and sees Dark, though, he can’t help but smile.

“Bully, I must’ve fallen asleep for a bit there! Sorry about that, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” He laughs, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“It’s no trouble, I decided to stop by on a whim. I’ll make sure to give you some prior notice next time.” Dark’s tone is stiff as he tries to collect himself.

He’s done this more times than he can count, and yet he still has trouble readjusting after. It’s hard to hide feelings that are so old, so deep.

Not that Wilford would be able to notice right now.

“Nonsense! You’re always welcome here, old friend.” He pauses for a moment, then jumps out of the chair. “Oh! Speaking of old friends, I’ve been planning something - something big! Do you want to see it?”

“Of course, Will.” Dark follows him over to the desk, trying to keep his expression neutral.

He makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on Wilford from now on. These episodes have been happening more frequently, which is odd. He really thought they had been making progress.

Before he can begin considering any potential reasons, Wilford loudly starts explaining his newest plan.

As he rambles on about the project, the confusion seems to leave his eyes. Dark breathes a sigh of relief.

Keep him happy, keep him distracted. It’s safer this way.

Wilford needs him now. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to start posting here!! Hope you guys enjoyed it x
> 
> Tumblr - https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com


End file.
